Spawn (Survival 3)
Spawn on the Survival 3 world is the point of origin for all players joining the world. Player spawn-point is inside of the Spawn Basin at x:0, y:0. From this block, the world extends 20 thousand blocks in each direction. Every player can teleport to spawn by using the /spawn command. Location & Style The start of the Survival 3 world coincided with the Minecraft 1.13 Aquatic update. Therefore the spawn location is in the middle of an ocean and the buildings at spawn are based on an aquatic theme. Spawn is in an 'oval' shaped artificial basin that's drained from all water and opens the bottom of the ocean to the sky above. The spawn basin is surrounded by glass, curved walls that keep the surrounding ocean water at bay. Features & Design The spawn basin features a central public square on which the Grand Map is placed. The SRN's prominent Grand Central Station is in the northeastern corner of the basin, from which rail tracks depart in all four cardinal directions. Adjacent are the Nether Transport Network hub and the server end portal. Also included are a large tower for a panoramic view and to use for elytra take off, a floating market where players can buy essentials and server farm cards, and also a phantom shelter with lots of beds. On water level, a continuous dock surrounds the edge of the spawn basin. From there, players can depart spawn in all directions with free boats offered by boat dispensers. The spawn basin has many underwater roads departing in different directions. Seasonal Decor See also: Events The Spawn Basin is often decorated by staff to mark the coming of new seasons or worldwide events. Halloween (2018) The first decoration of Spawn was for Halloween and was purely cosmetic. Several large pumpkins were built on the basin floor, cobwebs added, as well as large spider web above the main area. Christmas (2018) In December, Christmas decor was made, including a tree and sleigh in the air above the basin. This was the first instance of player heads with custom themed textures becoming available by trading with NPCs at spawn. In this case, all nine were Christmas themed and included Gingerbread Man, Rudolph, Mistletoe, Christmas Pine, two Santa variants - 'Santa' and 'Santa Claus', and three different coloured gift boxes. A hopper collection system was set up on the floor, where players could ask Santa for gifts, which were given out at the Christmas Event of 2018. Valentines' (2019) Valentine's day decor was put up in February. The custom head merchant villagers made a return, selling four Valentine's themed heads - Rose, Heart, Valentine Bear and Valentine Cake. A quickshop selling a Valentine's day banner was also present. St. Patrick's (2019) In March, St. Patrick's was signified by another round of decoration. In addition to the usual cosmetic additions, such as a green top hat on the elytra tower, 15 leprechauns were hidden around Spawn and stand handing out book and quills was placed on the floor. If players could locate and record all 15, they would be rewarded by receiving a leprechaun head. Easter (2019) Decorations for Easter and northern hemispherical Spring were made in April. Six new heads were made available from merchants - four different coloured Easter eggs, the Easter bunny, and a baby chick. Meet the Events Team (2019) See also: Cyberdog Events Committee On Sunday the 2nd of June, a special head hunt was held in the Spawn Basin to introduce players to the new Events Team. Twelve armor stands were hidden around the area; four sets of three armor stands wearing the heads of each of the committee members; William278, RY44, Gummibear87 ''and ''OldmanLP85. Players had to identify the items each armor stand was holding and write this down in a book. If the player got the items correct, they would be awarded with an exclusive Rubik's Cube head. Category:Builds Category:Survival 3 __NOEDITSECTION__